


Unconnected Drabbles

by Draira



Category: Eternal Verse, Mirror Verse - Fandom, Original Work, SIN Verse
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Drabbles, Letters, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Homophobia, Spoilers to my own series, Violence in general tbh, Warnings May Change, gay? gay., slight Alex/Scarlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draira/pseuds/Draira
Summary: Just a series of unconnected drabbles that I think are good enough to post. Each chapter is its own thing unless said otherwise.May contain some spoilers for my own series, but you don't have to read any of that to understand these





	1. Until Oblivion (I Might Love You)

Something had to be said at some point. One of us had to break the silence, but neither of us were willing. We preferred to sit together in the heavy silence, drowning in our thoughts. I can’t say anything for Scarlet, but my heart was heavy. As was my mind, but in a different sense. I knew things would come back to hurt us, I just assumed I’d be alone when it happened. Not sat beside the only other person who could truly understand the weight of it all. Life tends to do that to me.

Maybe it has something to do with the whole “balance of the universe” thing. An unspoken law binding our entire existence together in the cruelest way. Two soulmates forced to hate instead of love. The string keeping us together, wrapped around our necks like a noose. Like I mentioned, balance. 

The silence wasn’t awkward or comforting. It just was. Both of us were too far gone to make a sound.There simply wasn’t anything left. I guess for us, that’s what peace is. It’s what death is. I always imagined going out with a fight. Dying for my loved ones, dying a hero. In a sense, I was still doing that. That was my reason for most things that I did. Saving others.

Earlier I had asked Scarlet for his reason. I’m not quite sure why. Perhaps for comfort or sheer curiosity. He had stared at the sky for a long stretch of time, beautifully reflective. In the end, he concluded that he didn’t have a reason at all. He did what he wanted, when he wanted. I was strangely content with that, as Scarlet was Scarlet until the very end. I could only question who I truly was. Who was I in the end of it all?

There were so many things created because of my story. So many things ruined. I could only pray that no matter good or bad, that _I was_ me in the end. That I had managed to do what my counter had done. 

It is ironic that I feared my death. When in a way, I had wished for it. But it is one thing to wish and another to face it. Theory versus reality. Indeed, it was too real for comfort. For once, I was hesitant to finish the road I had started on so long ago. It was all I’d ever known.

Scarlet, however, looked as close to ready as one could. Not fearless and confident, but pensive and accepting. He had spent so much time on Earth suffering, locked in his own head. Had he ever truly been living? Did he really have anything he’d be leaving behind?

How could a man so opposite of me share so much all the same? Is that why he was so accepting in the very face of oblivion?

Neither of us had spoken a word for quite a while, yet Scarlet seemed to understand every one of my thoughts. Looking into his eyes, I felt I did the same. My mind quieted when he took my hand. I didn’t feel love so much as an overwhelming sense of calm. 

There was no point in hysterics, regret, or tears. We’d both shared a lifetime of that. So I leaned forward, eyes open. Scarlet did the same. There were no sparks, no romance, just familiarity. That was more comforting than anything else would have been. Especially with what was coming next.

My tongue tingled with the promise of infinite combinations of words, but none seemed to fit. Nothing quite right. For what do you say when there’s nothing truly left to say? Instead, I took the other man in my arms, taking in the warmth for a moment. He seemed to do the same. And for one last second, we mourned the love and life that in another life, might have been.  
I pressed my blade into his back as he held his gun to my head. 

_“And then there was only oblivion. Life and Death gone, ending the cycle that had been going on since the very beginning of time. The first to appear, the last to fade. Only two vessels left behind, still in a tight embrace. As it should have always been before, forever now.” - C_


	2. Chapter 2

“He had to take a trip,” Mama said, filing her nails, “He will not be coming back.” 

That’s all my mother said to me about her latest boyfriend. I simply nodded along, I knew the game by now. I never liked the man anyway, I was happy he ‘left’. I looked back down at my sketchbook. I wished I had some pretty, new colored pencils. Regular pencils were just so boring.

“Show Mama what you’re drawin', Baby,” she said, patting the spot next to her. My eyes lit up and I rushed over to her side. I loved showing her my pictures. She always said something nice that made me smile. I wanted to impress her. I eagerly handed her the sketchbook, watching her face.

“How pretty! Did you do this yourself?” She asked, face full of wonder and pride. Her eyes didn’t leave the picture just yet. It made my chest feel warm. I nodded happily, feeling accomplished. I had worked hard on this one. The sketch itself was of a rose with needles for thorns. Whenever I pricked my fingers on a rose, it reminded me of when Sleeping Beauty pricked her finger on the spinning wheel. That was Mama’s favorite story when she was a kid. 

“Well, I’m very proud of you.” She ruffled my hair and I laughed. I had made her proud. That made me happy. Mama had it framed, just like all the other pieces of art I had made over the years. 

I guess that was her way of showing me just how much she loved my art. Expressing through actions what she couldn’t through words. It encouraged me to work harder, hone my skill into a proper talent. I don’t think either of us expected that talent to die with her. I don’t think either of us expected her to die. Not so soon. 

I missed school for a solid month. I didn’t have any family that wanted me. None that were alive anyway. I lied about that easily enough though. Paid a homeless man to pretend to be my father, my mother’s husband. I didn’t want to live with a stranger and leave my home. I’d rather be alone. Forging papers for the man was even easier. Mother had taught me how, on one of her bad nights. 

It wasn’t too long after that the people from school started asking where she went. I managed to scrounge up a good enough answer. I’d heard the words so many times, and this is what Mother always said when the men would ‘leave’. I found it fitting.

“She had to take a trip,” I recited with a sad smile, “She won't be coming back...for a while.”


	3. Old Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just short things I wrote that I decided to cram into one chapter

In this vast universe, we are surrounded by stars, seemingly all alone.

In reality, we are very much not alone. Far away, there is a being. That being isn't human, not quite. 

They are looking at their sky. They feel lost, they also think they're alone. 

They aren't alone. You are not alone. 

Space is vast, life is out there. One day, we'll find it. 

We'll be scared at first. There will be violence. There will be blood. But then we'll look at each other. Really see each other and realize something.

We will realize that just like us, they fear being alone. They're like us. We're like them.

No one wants to be alone.  
______________________________

I never got to say “I love you.”

I never got to share my first kiss with you. 

I never got to see you grin stupidly at me.

I never got to hear you laugh.

I never got to hold you in my arms.

I lost you before I could even have you.

All because you didn't know you were loved. 

You never got to know.

I never got to tell you “I love you”.

No one will ever get to tell you.  
______________________________

I once was a king. 

A castle of gold and an army of many. I was loved by all.

Though I only loved few. That was my downfall.

I was unfair. I was selfish. I was cruel.

My castle began to crumble. My army dwindled. I was hated by all.

I was once king. Now I am nothing.  
______________________________

It was winter when you left me. It was cold and dark. 

You called me names. You smiled coldly. You left and walked out with another. It hurt.

I shut myself in. I blamed myself. I thought of you constantly. 

It was spring when I realized that it wasn't me. 

I went out a little more. I made myself pretty. I still thought of you, just a little less. 

It was summer when I tried to be myself again. 

I met someone while dancing. They made me smile. You occasionally crossed my mind.

It was autumn when I felt happier than ever before.

I was treated with kindness. I was told I was beautiful. I rarely thought of you.

It was winter when I officially moved on.

I was in love again. It was bright and beautiful. I never thought of you.   
______________________________

Fire is one of the most dangerous and beautiful elements in existence. 

It can fuel life just as well as it can end it.

It can represent passionate love or bright anger. It can by out of control or quietly tame. 

You are my fire.   
______________________________

I am surrounded by things that bring me back.

There's a tree that looks like the one we carved our initials into as kids. We were nervous, but in a good way. 

The smell of mint brings me back to the garden we’d hide in, sneaking kisses. We knew it was wrong but we were in love. 

The sound of thunder reminds me of when we were caught holding hands. I was so scared, watching the group of men with hate in their eyes. 

That song reminds me of when you looked me in the eyes and told me you loved me. You wanted me to know in case anything happened. 

A rainbow reminds me that maybe one day, others will get to live the good life we never got to. A life without suffering, a life with acceptance.   
______________________________

Why can't you see that he's not right for you? If you were mine, I’d treat you like the goddess you are. 

I'd take you on dates as great as the ones in the movies. I'd buy you whatever you wanted. I would tell you I love you every day. 

You deserve better than a cheating troll. Better than a misogynist pig. Better than him. 

But you don't see that. You love him, despite all of that. Though I know, deep down, you could never love me anyway. 

Because I am a girl, and you don't love girls.   
______________________________

Whispers in the dark, confessions of love. None of them true but it’s okay for now. Now is the time for a little bit of fun.   
______________________________

Oh Baby, you really thought I loved you, didn't you?

You really thought someone like me would love someone like you? 

You're pathetic! A joke! I could never love you.   
______________________________

Love is like a burning candle

At first, it’s full of light and stands tall

Over time, it wears down, melting away

The flame dies and it's dark

Then you sit there, wondering where the light went

 

Life is like a firework

It's a flash of color

It leaves an imprint for seconds after it happened

Then it's gone, and soon forgotten  
______________________________

It's the end of something beautiful.

The light finally burnt out, the flower died, the sun finally set. 

It's time for the Phoenix to be reborn. Time for the next chapter to begin. 

It's time.  
______________________________

Our love was like a rose. It was sweet and desired, elegant. It was bright and enticing.

Our love was the envy of all.

Our love was also like a rose in the fact that it had thorns. Sharp yet subtle. Thorns that could pierce the skin and make you bleed.

Our love was dead before we knew it.

Our love was like a rose.


	4. Sincerely Yours, Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very friendly letter from the Council [Read: Chastity].

Brothers of Sin, 

The Council has finally reached a decision regarding your very existence. Unfortunately for you, it is not to let you continue aforementioned existence. It is my greatest pleasure to deliver the news that, as decreed by the Council of Seven Heavenly Virtues, that you, dreadful brothers, shall be put to death immediately. 

Personally, I doubt that you will be able to get out of this one, but I would like to see you try.

Sincerely yours,  
_Chastity_


End file.
